1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter used as a fuel filter within a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor vehicle fuel tank is usually provided with a fuel filter for removing foreign matter, for example, water and dust particles, from the fuel.
The fuel filter is usually formed from cloth or made of a synthetic resin so as to have a mesh-like form, and can reliably remove foreign matter such as water and dust particles from the fuel.
The fuel filter is disposed within a fuel tank as noted above. In such case, the fuel filter is normally mounted within the fuel tank before the assembling thereof, and it is disposed within the fuel tank when the fuel tank is assembled.
The fuel tank normally consists of upper and lower panels, and is assembled by welding these two panels together. Therefore, in the operation of assembling the fuel tank, the fuel filter is liable to be burned or otherwise damaged by means of spattered molten metal during the welding operation.